Infestation in the Lake
Infestation in the Lake is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "This infestation is situated within a local lake. Eradicate it before it becomes local folklore." It's strongly advised to bring both a Demon Crossbow and an AT7 RPG (or equivalent Rocket Launcher). Walkthrough Situation details Upon arrival, Rico contacts Javi to inform him about it. Javi mentions that he's no biologist, but he finds the adaptability of these organisms astounding. This is one of the largest infestations. As is normally the case, the Black Hand have a number of parked vehicles around it and their soldiers are fighting in there. The Black Hand soldiers don't really make it beyond a couple of beaches and their presence is inconsequential. As with the other infestations, there are a lot of demons (flying insect monsters) who keep arriving in small swarms. Possibly the most effective weapon against them is the Demon Crossbow, as it can kill them in a single hit. The difference in this infestation is that there's an unusually large percentage of those insects who carry bodies of RPG-equipped Black Hand soldiers. This infestation also has several big tendrils that hold (and possess) weaponized vehicles. These include at least 2 Warchief Assault Tanks, 2 Reptile AAVs, 1 Longbow Cannon Truck and 2 Mortars. These are what the rocket launcher is for. The MG-armed Reptile AAVs are ignorable, but the tanks, mortars and cannon truck make it very difficult, if not impossible to take out some targets. As long as those are around, Rico keeps getting hit by something powerful each 10 seconds, if not worse, no matter how much dodging the player does. Destroy everything that glows pink/purple Most items here are as usual very easy to destroy, because they're out in the open and very fragile. There is however one special target that requires more attention. :Rico, upon spotting it: "There's something that looks like a venus fly trap." This is a set of three big sort of like snake heads. They are located under a large tree-like thing and in the vicinity of one of the tanks and one of the mortars. They keep randomly opening their mouths every once in a while, making themselves vulnerable, but they keep flailing those heads around to avoid hits. To make it more difficult, they close the mouth and become invincible even if a shot misses. The easiest way to defeat them is to first destroy the nearby tank and mortar. Then either keep flying above them and shooting any weapon you have at them when you see an open mouth, or to stand on the tree and use grappler cables to pull them open first. Destroy the "source" The source is surrounded and covered by a large three-legged tree-like thing, which prevents shooting at it from above. In addition to that, the source is near the cannon truck and Reptile AAVs. The only way to attack it is to pull its leafs apart with grappler cables. This exposes orange glowing areas that take 3 hits from the Demon Crossbow to destroy. Once the area is cleared, Javi mentions that he hopes this didn't start any local legends. Trivia *Javi definitely isn't a biologist, because bodies of water (and the immediate vicinity of those) are actually the easiest places for living things to live at. *Javis hope against starting local legends is probably a reference to how there are many lakes in the world that have local legends about monsters living in them. *The lake has a wreck of an Emsavion Airship. There's always a wreck of one here, but during the infestation it seems to be higher out of the water. *The tree-like thing near the "fly traps" has a wingless wreck of an Ultralight on top of it. *The name of the Venus Flytrap is actually 2 words, but according to the subtitles, Rico makes it 3 words. Gallery Infestation in the Lake (sphere seen from distance).png| Infestation in the Lake (blowing up pink things).png|Blow up all these things. Any weapon will do. Infestation in the Lake (exploding some explodables).png|These can also be blown up. Infestation in the Lake (shoot at these).png|Shoot at these. Infestation in the Lake (airship wreck).png|Wreck of an Emsavion Airship in the water. Infestation in the Lake (fly trap).png|Rico finds the "fly trap". Also notice the tank on the right and a mortar at the left edge of the screen. Infestation in the Lake (fly trap and explosion).png|The mortar, or something similar has fired at Rico near the "fly traps". Also, Javi advises to pull them apart. Infestation in the Lake (the source).png|The source is covered by a large tripod tree and surrounded by several weaponized vehicles on tendrils. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Los Demonios